


Sweet

by Bdeathday



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Winter Cup
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salju yang turun hari itu tak main-main. Begitu lebat menyambut akhir bulan pertama. Rasa dingin begitu menusuk sampai ruas-ruas tulang setiap insan. Dan baginya, hari itu, begitu membekukan sampai dia pikir dia takkan bisa menggerakkan dirinya kembali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

* * *

* * *

Suara riuh para penggemar basket yang baru keluar dari lapangan terasa memuakkan. Cerita-cerita penuh semangat mereka mengenai pertandingan hari itu semakin membuat pikirannya ikut meleleh seperti salju yang dia tangkap di telapak tangan tanpa pelindung miliknya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Menatap butiran-butiran halus putih yang menumpuk sedikit demi sedikit. Kakinya terayun. Sesekali menyenggol sengaja dan membuat pola tak tentu di bawahnya. Dia tampak seperti setitik noda merah di kanvas putih. Mungkin itu yang ditangkap lagit sepi. Dia sendiri. Di taman tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi bertanding. Duduk. Dengan kristal-kristal salju kecil yang menemani.

Dia merasa begitu lemah saat ini. Bahkan ingatannya mengulang perkataan teman se-tim-nya yang mengingatkan bahwa kekalahan ini akan mereka – dan dirinya balas di pertandingan selanjutnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya getir. Rasanya, harusnya dia yang berkata begitu mengingat posisinya dalam tim tersebut.

"Kapten payah." Lirihnya. Hanya tertiup angin dan terbawa serta menghilang.

Dia meringis pelan. Menekan rasa sakit yang mampir sedari tadi dan hampir membuatnya tertawa kala itu. Sebelum sebuah jaket berukuran dua kali tubuhnya membungkus punggung yang hanya terlindungi jersey basket.

"Aka-chin bisa sakit kalau berdiam seperti ini."

Suara itu terdengar malas. Membuat Akashi mendongak. Mendapati mantan teman sekolah menengah pertamanya membenarkan posisi jaketnya hingga tak bisa turun begitu saja dari pundak Akashi sebelum mengambil duduk di sebelah Akashi. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan dua buah cake berbeda warna yang terbungkus dengan rapi. Meletakkan satu di pangkuan Akashi dan meletakkan satunya di pangkuannya sendiri.

"Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu, Murasakibara." Protesnya. Mengingat kembali tujuannya kesini hanya untuk menyendiri dan menenangkan dirinya. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan.

Pemuda bersurai anggur itu diam dan membukakan bungkus _cake_ milik Akashi. Menatanya agar lebih mudah dimakan.

"Kata Nee-chin, _cake_ bisa membantu merilekskan pikiran. Aku akan diam kalau Aka-chin tidak ingin diganggu." Dan Murasakibara membuka bungkus _cake_ miliknya. Memotong kecil sebelum memakannya. Merasakan rasa coklat yang melumer di mulutnya.

Mendengar ucapan ringan remaja di sampingnya, mau tak mau membuatnya mengulum senyum. Melupakan sejenak beban yang sedari tadi membuat pikirannya benar-benar tak karuan.

' _Mungkin tak ada salahnya dicoba.'_ Pikirnya. Menyendokkan potongan kecil dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

" _Green Tea ?"_ Tanya Akashi. Dan Murasakibara hanya mengangguk. Seolah-olah bahwa dia benar-benar pada prinsipnya tadi yang tak ingin mengganggu Akashi. Hal itu membuat tawa kecil mengalun dari mulut yang baru saja menelan _Green Tea Cake_. Menyebabkan remaja satunya mengernyitkan alis tanda tak paham.

"Terimakasih. Kau tahu ? Bicaramu sepertinya tidak akan menggangguku." Mata dan bibir Akashi tertarik dan membentuk lengkungan dan Murasakibara lega akan itu.

Akashi kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sembari sesekali dia bergumam menandakan bahwa dia menikmati makanan yang terasa ringan di mulutnya itu. Tidak terlalu manis, tidak juga terlalu pahit. Begitu pas di lidahnya.

"Aka-chin." Panggilnya. Membuyarkan fokus Akashi pada suapan terakhir _cake_ nya. Menoleh dan menatap tatapan khawatir dari kawannya itu.

"Apa yang akan Aka-chin lakukan setelah ini ?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa menimbulkan banyak jawaban yang tak berpusat. Seolah memberikan kebebasan dan tak fokus pada intinya seperti yang lain. Tapi tetap saja, melihat sorot matanya sepertinya memang sama. Meski Akashi rasa jika dia menjawab dengan hal lain pun Murasakibara hanya akan mengiyakan dan tak banyak protes atasnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin menghabiskan sisa liburan di Tokyo. Sepertinya sudah lama aku tak pulang ke rumah." Murasakibara hanya mengangguk. Memasukkan sampahnya dan sampah Akashi ke dalam kantong plastik dan meletakkan di sampingnya. Mengaduk tasnya lagi dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Menemui ayahku." Murasakibara hanya mendengarkan. Membuka snacknya dan menawarkannya pada Akashi yang dibalas gelengan.

"Dan menerima keputusannya setelah ini." Akashi berpikir, mungkin sedikit cerita akan mengurangi bebannya. Atau mungkin itu yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang termasuk ibunya. Akashi mengulum senyumnya. Ah ! Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok wanita itu.

"Dan menemui ibuku." Suaranya kembali melirih. Murasakibara menghentikan acara mengunyahnya dan membiarkan suasana haru itu menyergap. Dia menelannya. Memasukkan bungkus makanan ringan itu ke dalam kantong sampah miliknya. Berdiri lalu menempatkan diri di depan Akashi.

Akashi sempat menerka apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda setinggi 2,08 meter itu. Dan satu yang didapatkannya, sebuah pelukan yang menghangatkan. Melepaskan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulang terdalam miliknya. Mengaktifkan ingatan akan pelukan sayang dari sang bunda. Akashi bahkan hampir menertawai dirinya sendiri karena begitu terbawa suasana _nostalgic_ ini.

"Aka-chin lebih kurus." Suara itu terdengar malas namun tersirat kekhawatiran yang kental meski polos masih mendominasi. Membuat tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir Akashi saat membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aka-chin." Panggilnya. "Selepas ini, aku akan ikut Aka-chin. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke rumah Aka-chin. Lalu kita akan makan malam bersama Akashi Masaomi _jii_ - _san_. Kemudian esok harinya Aka-chin yang akan menginap di rumahku. _Aneki tachi_ bilang kalau mereka merindukan Aka-chin yang main ke rumah. Hari selanjutnya, Kise-chin mau mengajak kita semua merayakan ulang tahun Kuro-chin. Bagaimana, Aka-chin ?"

Dan Akashi tak tahu lagi bagaimana dia membalas ocehan remaja bersurai ungu itu selain tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Berkata bahwa itu bukan ide yang buruk untuk dikerjakan.

* * *

* * *

 

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Akashi dengan jaket besar milik Murasakibara memainkan lengannya yang bahkan bisa dimasuki satu lengan lagi. Sedangkan Murasakibara kembali sibuk dengan makanan ringan miliknya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, Murasakibara kembali mengaduk isi tasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah lollipop dengan bentuk hati berwarna coklat ke arah Akashi.

"Rasa _Coffe_." Akashi masih menatapnya bingung namun menerimanya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku suka Aka-chin." Ucap Murasakibara tiba-tiba. Membuat Akashi menghentikan kegiatan membuka bungkus permennya dan menatap Murasakibara.

"Aku juga suka Murasakibara." Singkat. Tapi membuat sudut bibir Murasakibara tertarik ke atas. Akashi lalu kembali pada kegiatannya membuka bungkus permennya dan ketika selesai, Akashi langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat lengan jaketnya turun karena ukurannya yang begitu besar. Melihat hal tersebut, Murasakibara berpikir bahwa Akashi benar-benar mungil di matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh mencium Aka-chin ?"

Akashi hampir tersedak. Dia menatap tajam Murasakibara meski wajahnya begitu memerah entah karena dia merasa begitu malu atau suhu udara yang semakin mendingin. Murasakibara tertawa kecil. Lalu dia berkata bahwa dia bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau bergandengan tangan ?" Dan untuk yang satu itu, Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan.


End file.
